Entity-M458
EntityM458 *NOTE* This was originally going to be the first chapter of a story, I was going to make, but scrapped because it was really weird and stuff. This is my second Minecraft-themed CreepyPasta. Please enjoy it. Also, this will be a different character than my COLDBLOODDATA story. I also was gonna reveal SkullPak’s real name in the scrapped story. Don’t sue me. So, my name is Entity 303. I’m one of Skull’s roommates, along with Michael (MrPotter), Ryan (frostee), and Sam (UnderNerd). I play games like Roblox, Minecraft, and other stuff. I’m very much like Skull, too. Chapter 1: “Come Into the Light” So I was playing on my friend Michael’s server. It’s called “March of the Warriors” and it’s got a bunch of stuff related to Harry Potter, Eragon, The Legend of Ocienne, His Dark Materials, and the Warrior Cats series’. We were just building a new section and some guys joined. I was like.. a “greeter” so I teleported to spawn. The guy’s username was “yRUBXy” or something. I had heard that name before, but I couldn’t recall when. He started typing stuff like “You need to awake from the darkness” and “Come Into the LIGHT”. I also had heard about something like “The Battles of Team LIGHT and Team DARKNESS”. It was PvP battles, but there was no commentary or voice-overs. They just played really creepy music and did PvP battles. Skull and Michael started talking back to RUBX and said that Team LIGHT and DARKNESS were really creepy. All of a sudden I remembered where I heard the name “yRUBXy” before. He was the leader of Team LIGHT but had supposedly gone missing around the time of Team LIGHT’s 17th victory against Team DARKNESS. Team LIGHT was way better than Team DARKNESS. yRUBXy got really angry with Skull and Michael and they were both kicked. We were all on Skype at the time and Michael said that he was kicked by a user called “GREENCUBE”. None of us knew who GREENCUBE was and I pressed tab, the username GREENCUBE didn’t appear. I checked an Entity List and it said that there were a few chickens, cows, sheep, and EntityM48Z5. What in the name of God is EntityM485? When I was looking around spawn, I saw a player with no nametag. He looked like an average Steve, but with red eyes and a green shirt. Then he ran towards me and when he was one block away, I was kicked. The reason was “I HAVE COME”. I looked on the Minecraft Forums and found out that other people have seen this guy on servers before. A lot of people are terrified of him. Chapter 2: “RightThis Way” When I got back on, Entity-M458 was gone, but 19 players joined. They’re na mes were “Jake____”, “Randy____”, “Amy______”, all like that. They all had normal skins, but with yellow and grey shirts. They all also had diamond armor. But one of them had a different name, and it was “ThroatSlit”. He was the leader of Team LIGHT. Then I saw something in the chat. It went like this: > Gentlemen… > Why the hell are you here? > Yeah, why? > Because I am here to restore order. I am the one who will stop this. Then everyone was kicked. The reason was “OPERATION REDCUBE IS CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS. ENTITYM458 MUST BE ALONE FOR THIS.” I did the thing that is really stupid and joined. I saw EntityM458 building something in the spawn. This is what went down. > What are you doing? > YOU SHOULDN’T BE HERE. The screen started rapidly changing color. > What’s going on with my game? > THIS MUST END… The screen started going to static. > WHAT IS GOING ON?!?! > ETERNAL DAMNATION WILL COME UPON YOU! > I AM ALL POWERFUL! > FEAR ME 303! YOU AND YOUR HUMAN FRIENDS SHALL PERISH! > YOU CANNOT COME ANY CLOSER! < YOU WILL DIE! < YOU AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE!!!! The screen shut down and his face appeared. Then distorted speech filled my ears: “I AM COMING CLOSER! PREPARE YOURSELF” I then screamed out loud “WHAT IS GOING ON?!?” Chapter 3: “Your Dream is a Reality” Michael, Ryan, Skull, and Sam came rushing in. I yanked out my headphones and started screaming. “WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?!?” I yelled. Sam asked calmly “What’s wrong?” Then I told him. Michael and Skull looked really worried. Then Minecraft turned back on. I didn’t dare touch it, and a slow and distorted high-pitched laugh started to play. It didn’t stop at all that night, and I cried myself to sleep. When I woke, it turned into low-pitched screams. I burst into tears of fear and Skull came to my room. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he didn’t sleep at all. Skull asked me to help him, then he collapsed. The screams then stopped, and Minecraft seemed to be controlling itself. It went to the server, and it seemed to be talking. It started saying “The Entity is at your door. Please open.” Sam woke up and came to my room and said good morning. There was a knock at the door and Sam turned to answer. I then screamed “DON’T!”. Sam looked back at me and then looked down at Skull. Skull was hyperventilating, and Sam was still worried. Skull was stuttering things like “I’M BURNING!” and “I’M ON FIRE! HELP!”. I knew he needed help, but I didn’t know how. Eventually, the knocking stopped and I heard low grumbling and footsteps outside the door. Then I heard growling. Then I heard banging at the door, then screaming. I opened the door and saw a guy with dark red eyes and a green shirt being attacked by the guy who lived in the apartment next door, Ted. The guy with red eyes seemed to crawl quickly under Ted, then run down the stairs. I ran down after him, but the guy disappeared without a trace. I was really freaked out. I reported it to the police, but they just laughed it off and hung up. R yan, Michael, Sam, Ted, Skull and I were the only guys who knew about it. A few days later, I asked Ted about the incident, but he only said that he didn’t know who the guy was. He kept on saying he didn’t want to talk about it. Chapter 4: “MNC.exe" Everything was back to normal on the server, but a guy online by the name of “SpriteRain” gave me a link to a game download. He said it was a Minecraft fan game made by a user named SwagLotion. The link was www.gojiracracked.com/game/14-MNC. When I went to the link, it was made by a guy named MinecraftGreen. When I downloaded it, it was called MNC.exe. When I launched it, it flashed GREENCUBE’s face. Then it flashed my face, then it flashed Ted’s face, but battered and bloody, like he was beaten up bad. I closed the game. A few weeks later, I heard Ted was in the hospital because he was beaten up, cut with a knife, and mugged when he was on a vacation in Canada with his girlfriend. When I went to visit him, his face looked like the image from the game. I was freaked out and tried to delete MNC.exe, but it wouldn’t let me. I also couldn’t take my mouse away from its icon. Right-clicking didn’t work either. The only thing I could do was left click on it. When I did, it looked just like Minecraft, but creepier. Its name was GREENCRAFT and the only option was Multiplayer. When I clicked it, there was a server called GREENCRAFTGAME and there were no buttons like “Edit” or “Add”. The only thing I could do was click on the server. It looked just like Michael's server, but there were blood-like textures and weird players everywhere. I entered an End portal and saw GREENCUBE. GREENCUBE was in full enchanted diamond armor with an enchanted diamond sword and bow. Then he killed me with one shot from his bow. Then his face flashed and a voice said “YOU DENIED ME ONCE. I WILL FIND YOU”. Then I shut down MNC.exe and deleted it, and I never touched Minecraft. I was terrified. When I went to bed last night, I had voices in my head that kept saying “Wait for the morning” and “He will come” and “We are always here with you.” Chapter 5: “Good Luck” Seven months later I heard that 20 people died in a horrible car accident trying to get to a recording station. They were the guys from LIGHT and DARKNESS. It was unknown how the two cars crashed, but they didn’t hit each other at all. In the picture on Yahoo, in the corner, I saw a man in a green t-shirt. I couldn’t see his eyes because they were covered by sunglasses. I also heard that Ted was found almost dead with an arrow in his thigh. After that, I went outside again. Just kidding. But if you ever see a player with a green shirt and red eyes, quit that server and never play again. Ever. Because if you do, he will find you. And he will try to kill you like he did RUBX and ThroatSlit and their teams. Conclusion We never found out what Team DARKNESS and Team LIGHT had to do with GREENCUBE, and we never found out who or what GREENCUBE was. Team LIGHT and Team DARKNESS never made videos again, because they were dead. That was really sad, but they were really creepy. Nevertheless, I’m alive, Ted is alive, and Skull is ok too. Skull said he was having nightmares about GREEN. Michael took down the server and made a new one by a different name. I never saw GREEN again. That’s a good thing. Category:WaffleDinosaur Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:DanielMBurton Category:Entities Category:World Category:Glitches Category:Dark Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Photos